Vegeta
by walkalonesun
Summary: La palabra "abuelo" entraba y salía de la cabeza de Vegeta, más no se quedaba para que el mismo no se torturara. TrunkxMarron, VegetaxBulma.


**Disclaimer**: Personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>| Vegeta <strong>|

**Trunks & Marron  
><strong>

El día que Marron dio a luz a su hijo, Trunks se puso tan nervioso que se había desmayado ni bien vio a su mujer alejarse en la camilla, con la mano en la panza y el rostro constorsionado por el dolor. Trunks, el que con solo más de ocho años había luchado tantas veces, contra monstruos tan horripilantes, criaturas tan poderosas como imposibles, el que había realizado tantos viajes por todo el mundo... se desmayó; y solo por pensar en que pronto tendría a su hijo en brazos.

Su _hijo, _le habían dicho que era un niño a los siete meses; hubiese sido antes si no fuera porque Trunks no quería. Gracias al cielo Marron lo amaba tanto que lo dejaba divagar tranquilo, aunque a ella no le importase si fuese una niña; para peinarla y vestirla con ropa bonita, o un niño; para enseñarle a hacer deportes o a volar. Eso no afectaba en el cariño que tendría a su hijo; a pesar de ser niña o varón, lo querría por igual. Como Trunks.

En esos bonitos ocho meses, aunque no los mejores de sus vidas, Trunks había sido el que parecía el embarazado. El pelilila se la pasaba todo el día lleno de nervios, acarciando al bebé y dándole de comer a Marron para "Mantener al bebé sano". La rubia solo había pesando en la bonita familia que serían, con un amor tan puro y que, claramente, nunca se terminaría.

Sus familias no habían tomado muy bien la noticia; no la del embarazado, esa les gustó (aunque como todos padres se habían puesto un poco sentimentales; solo Krillin y Bulma, claro). El hecho de que Marron les dijera a sus padres que salía con Trunks había sido bastante pasable; Krillin se había largado a llorar, pensando que su hija ya no era una niña, en cambio, su madre, número 18, había sonreído como muy pocas veces lo hacía y le dijo a su hija que "Si eres feliz, yo también. Aunque no lo parezca" la rubia se había puesto feliz; se lo habían puesto más fácil de lo que creía. En cambio Trunks... para él fue, difícil. Bulma se había puesto ta contenta que se pasó durante tres días limpiando la casa, cantando y riendo. Vegeta, vaya que fue difícil, para él que su hijo esté de novia con la hija de una máquina era estúpido. Trunks, por primera vez en su vida, se había puesto tan furioso que le había gritado durante minutos a su padre lo poco buena persona que era. Vegeta se había enfadado, entrando a practicar en su lugar preferido durante horas y horas, hasta casi hacerse un día. Bra se había puesto tan contenta; porque Marron era una de sus mejores amigas, y saber que ella estaba con su hermano era genial. Además, Bra conocía a Marron y sabía que no solo era una chica muy bonita; también era muy inteligente, amigable y defendía con dientes y garras lo que quería.

Trunks ni siquiera había sido el primero en tener a su hijo en brazos. Ni el segundo. Ni el tercero. De seguro ni el décimo. Todo, o al menos la mayoría, del día había estado profundamente dormido. Marron no había pasado sola, estaba toda su familia, incluyendo a 18 y Vegeta, y luego había dormido; necesitaba descansar. Cuando Trunks se despertó, lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a su mujer. La rubia dormía plácidamente, siempre hermosa y con el rostro risueño. El pelilila había pedido para ver a su hijo, que ahora estaba en brazos de sus padres y suegros, y seguramente demás familiares. Su padre le había solamente mirado, y aunque en sus ojos oscuros se notaba el orgullo, no le había sonreído como el pelilila había esperado. Todos los demás le felicitaron, incluso la hermosísima androide había felicitado a Trunks.

El bebé era hermoso. Tenía una pequeña nariz respingona; seguramente sería como la de su madre. Unos ojos azules; como los de él. El niño iba a ser rubio. Cuando los familiares, tan contentos y casi como él, le preguntaron acerca del nombre del niño, el no había sabido que responder. Habían estado pensando en varios nombres con Marron, pero jamás se decidieron por completo. El niño había llegado casi una semana de adelanto, pero había nacido muy sano. El pelilila había respondido que aún no estaban decididos con Marron; sin mentir. Al otro día, mientras Marron ya estaba recuperada, el pelilila le había sonreído al ver que ella despertaba. Trunks no se había despegado de ella ningún segundo, viendo como dormía y, de vez en cuando, sonreía por sus sueños.

- ¿Cómo lo llamaremos? - le había preguntado, luego de tantas caricias y mimos.

- Vegeta - respondió. La seguridad que vio en los ojos de su rubia le hizo darse cuenta de que no mentía.

- ¿Segura? - preguntó. El nombre no era muy bonito, pero no era eso lo que no quería; le molestaba pensar de sobre manera que su padre agarraría su hijo y lo pondría rápidamente a entrenar, y todo porque creería que debía ser tan bueno como él por tener su nombre.

- Sí, segurísima - afirmó - Le pondría dieciocho, pero no quiero que el niño se mate.

- Es muy femenino ese número - adimitó Trunks. La rubia le sonrió con dulzura - ¿Qué tal... Gohan?

- Creo que Gohan se pondría bastante contento - afirmó la rubia, la pequeña nariz frunciéndose - Pero creo que tu padre se lo merece... después de todo es el que más sufrío por tener a su hijo de novio con "la hija de una máquina".

- Lo siento - susurró, sonrojándose - Papá puede ser muy tonto cuando se lo propone.

- No es una mala persona - aseguró Marron, sus ojos brillando; recordando algo.

Un día más bastó para que Marron pudiera salir del hospital e ir a su casa. Trunks no se había animado a contarle a sus padres el nombre que el niño pequeño tendría. En la Capsule Corp. todo el mundo estaba feliz. Bulma estaba radiante, en un momento con una sonrisa y al próximo llorando; "¡No puedo creer que ya soy abuela!" "¡Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo!". Krillin estaba dando saltos por todas partes, hablando con diferentes personas. Goku estaba tan contento como si fuera su nieto el que acababa de nacer. Milk perseguía a 18 por todos lados, diciéndole lo feliz que estaba de que se había convertido en abuela, solo bastaba dos segundos de felicidad, para que luego la morocha mirara lo joven y sumamente atractiva que la rubia seguía siendo como para volver a descolorarze. Vegeta estaba más lejos, recostado sobre uno de los árboles, observando la situación insignificantemente y con la cara seria. La rubia, que seguía siendo tan flaca como antes, y el pelilila, con la cara sumamente revelando sus nervios, se acercaron al padre del último.

- Papá - saludó Trunks, apretando con fuerza la mano pequeña de su mujer. Ella le sonrió, dándole confianza.

- Hm - contestó, el ceño, como siempre, fruncido y los ojos clavados en el cielo detrás de su hijo.

- Decidimos el nombre de nuestro hijo... - Trunks no pudo seguir, Vegeta parecía ignorarlo completamente.

- Se llamará Vegeta - le informó Marron, dando dos pasos adelante. Por fin, el hombre puso atención en la joven pareja.

- ¿Por qué? - gruñó. Marron, al contrario de Trunks, no se puso mal al escuchar el tono del morocho.

- ¿Te molesta? - levantó una rubia y fina ceja. La petulancia que su mirada tenía era idéntica a la de su madre, la de 18, la única que no se mostraba indiferente frente a la de Vegeta. Pero ni siquiera 18 miraría así a Vegeta; no por miedo, si no porque ella no tenía excusa.

- Sí - contestó, los brazos musculosos cruzados sobre el pecho ancho y fornido.

- Está bien - ella levantó los hombros - Entonces no se llamará Vegeta por vos, pero si por el abuelo de Trunks.

La rubia se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia los demás invitados; seguía igual de feliz que cuando habían llegado. Trunks quedó en silencio, y Vegeta volvió a mirar al vacío. No sabía que decir, solamente podía estar allí, parado y con las manos en los bolsillos, moviéndose nerviosamente.

- No es necesario que te muestres distante con migo - comentó rápidamente, sus hombros se relajaron; dándose cuenta de que el primer paso no había sido tan difícil - Soy tu hijo ¿No te pone feliz saber que soy papá? Y que vos ahora sos abuelo.

- Estoy feliz - aseguró - Y confuso.

Trunks esperó a que su padre continuara, pero como no lo hizo, agregó;

- ¿Por qué?

- Creí que Marron no era la chica ideal para vos. Me parecía demasiado fuerte para vos.

Trunks, lejos de sentirse insultado, sonrió. Su padre se refería al carácter de su mujer; que de verdad no era el de los mejores.

- Pero me agrada - admitió, unos brillos extraños y poco usuales aparecieron en sus ojos - Tiene el valor de acercarse a mí, así que es perfecta para vos.

El pelilila pestañeó dos veces.

- ¿Te refieres a lo que te dijo recién? - más que una preguta, fue un respuesta. Pero Vegeta pareció tener ganas de responder.

- Y a otras veces - aseguró.

- ¿Vienes? - le preguntó, luego de unos segundos. El hombre frente a él, y casi igual que antes, solo negó con la cabeza y se recostó mejor sobre el tronco.

El pelilila no se decepcionó. No podía pedir tanto por un día. Poco a poco, su padre iría relajándose más y tal vez mostrándose más abierto. Después de todo, ahora era abuelo. ¡Abuelo!. El primogénito Brief se acercó a su madre, que a pesar de los años seguía siento hermosa.

- Mamá, solo vos podés traerlo hasta acá - le dijo al oído. La mujer, orgullosa de ser la única capaz de controlar a alguien tan salvaje como su esposo, sonrió.

- En eso estoy cariño - sonrió dulcemente. Se acercó a su esposo, y con voz melosa comenzó a decir - Vegeta ¿Por qué no vienes unos segundos?

- Aléjate de mí, mujer - gruñó el hombre, dándose media vuelta en el árbol dándole la espalda a su mujer.

Trunks sonrió. Unos finos y esbeltos brazos lo abrazaron por detrás, seguido de unos redondeados y de medida perfecta pechos contra su espalda.

- Te amo Trunks - le aseguró.

- Yo también amor, yo también - el pelilila se giró, para dar un suave beso a su mujer. Uno suave, que en esa noche tomaría pasión.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, hola. Bueno, esta pareja me encanta, y me parece un desperdicio el hecho de que no haya tantos fics de ellos. Así que realicé este One-Shot para ver si les gustaba, espero que puedan dejarme algúun review con sus opiniones; las acepto de todo tipo, menos si es algo... ya saben, con "mala onda". En fin, ya las entretube suficiente leyendo mi fic, muchos besos y gracias por leer. Les agradezco de antemano si es que dejan un review. :) <em>


End file.
